criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stake of Mind...
Stake of Mind... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of the season as well the fifty second overall. It is featured as the second case set in the Mayor's Lane district of Firiham. Plot After getting clearance to stay in Mayor's Lane, the team headed over to Lucrezia Wind manor House and found nothing, that could help them outside, so they went inside and found the lifeless body of Charlie Winermaker, with a stake through her brain and blood everywhere. The team send the body to the lab and started to look for evidence and suspects and they soon found out that ice and fire wizard, Edward Del Lobo, was using a magic tracker outside of the house, he claimed not to know the victim but told the team to look near the forest Lake, which they did and they found clues, leading them to Lucrezia's sister, Fiona Wind, who they questioned about the disappearance of her sister, they then questioned the mayor's new helper, Jackal Landton, who said he remembered the victim fondly and that there wasn't a bad bone in her body, Jackal went to tell the mayor what was going on and the team carried on. They soon found out that the stake was cursed and they they should look for someone who knows magic. After they got all they needed for now, they returned to the house and recapped, which Edward joining, just because he liked seeing how the "new team" worked together, and as they recapped, a loud beep went off and Edward suddenly said that someone was listening to them, before a trap door slammed shut. The team quickly followed through the trapdoor and ran after a woman in a black dress, Edward then tried to aim spells at her, but too late, the woman disappeared. The team told Edward to wait outside, as they were now in a strange lair, pictures of different murders and many traps on the wall. They, somewhat more scared, investigated the room and found out the woman's name was Bella Teax, a crazy evil witch, who was responsible for the murders of 11 humans, 5 woman and 6 males. They questioned her and she answered all questions... or seemed to question them,and the team moved on and found another clue to the victim's boyfriend, Luke Evergreen, who was sad to hear about his girlfriend's murder. They then regrouped in the lair and started recapping the case, before a strange voice came before them and a vampire appeared out of noway and threatened to suck them dry of their blood! The team stood there, rooted to the spot, before the vampire told them that he changed his mind, he was going to take one of them and if they didn't finish their investigation in 5 hours, he was going to make them into a vampire, one vampire for the lost of another vampire, the team asked what the vampire meant and he said that the victim was a vampire, before anyone knew what happened, or had any time to react. He picked Expaei as they once met before in purgatory, and Expaei told them to be as fast as possible. They did their best and found all the evidence they needed, they then arrested Fiona Wind for the murder of revealed vampire, Charlie Winermaker. The team quickly went and found Fiona packing up her things, they stopped her and started to question her about her friend's murder. She didn't admit to anything at first, calling the police force "Fools", until the evidence was provided and Fiona knew best then to debate it any further and admitted that Charlie was the reason of Lucrezia's disappearance and that she got mad and felt this huge force inside of her, wanting to break free. She explained that Charlie took Lucrezia away to give her a "New life", but that Fiona didn't believe a single word and followed the vampire to the lair, where she found her sister, different and more stranger then ever. Fiona then revealed that she cried and ran away from the house for 3 years, because of what she saw the vampires do to her sister, but when she saw Charlie again today, a sudden rage built up inside of her and she was unable to stop it, so she let it happen and let her powers choose the best fate for the murderer. She then laughed and Fiona changed, her eyes becoming black and her fingernails growing claws, her normal brown hair turned to a cotton-candy type of pink. She then looked at the player and Akemi and told them to stay out of her way, if they didn't want to die, before she ran off, laughing and several loud BANGS could be heard far away. The team were confused by what just happened before Edward and Luna rushed in, saying that they knew exactly what Fiona was... and that it wasn't good news! When asked what Fiona was, Edward and Expaei just looked at each other, waiting to see if any of them could confirm their greatest fears. However, with some temping, Edward told them to talk to him, at that minute, a drunk vampire came in and said he needed to talk about an outrageous problem. They somewhat agree to help him and they head out to help both Edward and the vampire with their problems. They went to Edward and began to talk to him about Fiona's real identity and he confirmed that Fiona was a supernatural monster from the edge of space, called the Sidereum Mortem, which translated to "Starry Death". When they didn't get what he meant, Edward told them that, if not calmed down, Fiona could damage something inside of her and that she needed to be reminded of something close and dear to her. The team agreed to help and found a broken picture frame with Fiona and her sister, Lucrezia, in it. They check to find out if this is all they needed, but it seemed that they also needed to summon her, by ghost tears and vampire blood, as that is what they feed on. They went and found the two objects they needed, and they went to summon Fiona back. They quickly did as was ordered of them and Fiona appeared, demanding to know what the team wanted, She then smelled the vampire blood and smiled and took the gift, with quite some force, and looked at the picture of her and her sister, she started crying and told the team, calmer then before, that Lucrezia was taken by the vampires for something she had inside of her, that no other Starry Death had, and she didn't know if the vampires had her anymore or if she died many years ago. She then told the team to find her sister, or at least find out what happened to her and that she was sorry for all the pain during the investigation, She then disappeared once again and the air turned still, and the team chose to head back to the police station and await any new news. Expaei and the nice vampire, Crystal Matthews, started to talk about what was wrong and Crystal revealed that his date for the ball was gone, which lead Expaei to ask about the ball and what it was all about, the vampire explained that there was a ball at the end of the month and that he was so hoping to go with someone. Expaei then said if there were any requirements to go, to which the vampire looked at Expaei and said that he could go, after all, the time in Purgatory, would do well enough, however, he did admit that he would ask his cousin for a ticket, before allowing Expaei to his feet and telling him to find some nice clothes to wear to the ball. Before Expaei could say another word, the door shut and Expaei and the player sighed and went to look for clothes, They found some fabrics that would do nicely. They send them to Taylor and they made a lovely suit and tie for Expaei and Taylor then wished him luck with the ball. They returned to the room with the dress and the vampire asked nicely, if he and the player could check Expaei in the suit. So Crystal and the player did so and Crystal concluded that Expaei looked prefect in it and was happy to have a dance partner, he let them go. However, before they left, Expaei looked at the vampire and asked how he knew he had been to Purgatory. The vampire was amazed that he had remembered that long back and explained that he was the vampire who Expaei heard and Expaei just seemed to understand and soon left the room, with the player, and they both headed back to the police station. At the police station, the team recapped on what a busy and amazing case it was, but also a little weird, and they carried on talking before the chief came in with a box and the Chief told them that it was send to them by the fast track post. They opened the box, to see a heart and a note. They looked at the note, which read that, if they wanted to find Lucrezia, they should come to the Museum of evil and and have a look around. They all looked at each other and all agreed that this could be important. They then headed to the Meseum to find out what the heart could mean, and that they could hope to find Lucrezia... alive! Summary Victim *'Charlie Winermaker' (Found dead in Lucrezia Wind's house) Murder weapon *'Cursed Stake' Killer *'Fiona Wind' Suspects Edward_Del_Lobo_suspect_complete_208.png|Edward Del Lobo Fiona_Wind_suspect_complete_208.png|Fiona Wind (During Investigation) Fiona_Wind_Quasi-monster.png|Fiona Wind (During The Ball of Bloody Lust (2/7)) Jackal_Landton_suspect_complete.png|Jackal Landton Bella_Teax_suspect_complete.png|Bella Teax Luke_Evergreen_suspect_complete.png|Luke Evergreen Quasi-suspect Crystal_Matthews_Quasi-monster.png|Crystal Matthews Expaei_ties_quasi-suspect.png|Expaei Ties Killer's Profile *The killer eats Ice cream. *The killer knows about Voodoo magic. *The killer plays Mahjong. *The killer is in their 20's. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lucrezia Wind's House (Clues: Victim's body, Bloody stake, smashed device; Victim Identified: Charlie Winermaker) *Examine Smashed device (Result: Magic tracker; New suspect: Edward Del Lobo) *Question Edward about being in the area (New crime scene unlocked: Forest Lake) *Investigate Forest Lake (Clues: Locked box, Faded notebook) *Examine Locked box (Result: Messy box) *Examine messy box (Result: Homework planner; New suspect: Fiona Wind) *Question Fiona Wind about her sister's disappearance. *Examine Faded notebook (Result: Information; New suspect: Jackal Landton) *Examine Bloody Stake (Result: Strange smokey parts) *Analyse Strange smokey parts (03:00:00; Murder Weapon filed: Cursed Stake; Attribute: The killer knows Voodoo magic) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Lair of Unknown Dangers (Clues: Faded paper, Burned wood) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Criminal Record; New suspect: Bella Teax) *Find out what Bella heard and why she was spying on the team (Profile Updated: Bella knows about Voodoo magic and eats ice cream) *Examine Burned Wood (Result: Burned tile) *Analyse Burned tile (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Mahjong; New crime scene: Manor Lounge) *Investigate Manor Lounge (Clues: Torn up painting, Old Video camera, Strange wet heart) *Examine Torn up painting (Result: People with crossed out faces) *Analyse People with crossed out faces (12:00:00) *Ask Edward whatever happened to his 11 friends (Profile Updated: Edward knows about Voodoo magic, eats ice cream and plays Mahjong) *Examine Old Video camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyse Unlocked Camera (06:00:00) *Question Fiona about her debate with the victim (Profile Updated: Fiona knows about Voodoo magic, eats ice cream and plays Mahjong) *Examine Strange Wet Heart (Result: C.Winermaker <3 L.Evergreen; New suspect: Luke Evergreen) *Ask Luke about his relation with the victim (Profile Updated: Luke plays Mahjong) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Vampire equipment (Clues: Angry message, Puzzle cube, "DEATH TO VAMPIRES" poster) *Examine Angry Message (Result: Strange red ink) *Examine Strange red ink (Result: Jackal's blood) *Question Jackal about being angry with the victim (Profile Updated: Jackal eats ice cream and plays Mahjong) *Examine Puzzle Cube (Result: Rude drawing of the victim) *See why Bella was trying to annoy the vampires (Profile Updated: Bella plays Mahjong) *Examine "DEATH TO VAMPIRES" poster (Result: Serial number) *Analyse Serial number (03:00:00) *Ask Luke if he knew about his girlfriend being a vampire (Profile Updated: Luke knows about Voodoo magic and eats ice cream) *Investigate Bottom of the Lake (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Locked box) *Examine Locked box (Result: Opened box) *Examine strange keypad inside box (Result: Strange objects) *Analyse strange objects (05:00:00; Attributes: The killer is in their 20's and The killer has brown eyes) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto The Ball of Bloody Lust (2/7) (No stars) The Ball of Bloody Lust (2/7) *Speak to Edward and see what he knows (Available after unlocking The Ball of Bloody Lust) *Investigate Manor Lounge (Clue: Broken image) *Examine Broken Image (Result: Fiona and Lucrezia picture) *Analyse picture (03:00:00) *Investigate Forest Lake (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Ghost Tears and vampire blood) *Analyse Ghost Tears and vampire blood (06:00:00) *Summon Fiona and try to calm her down (Reward: Magic Orb) *Speak to Crystal and see what is upsetting (Available after unlocking The Ball of Bloody Lust; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Secret Lair of Unknown Dangers (Result: Bucket of traps) *Examine Bucket of traps (Result: Fabics) *Analyse Fabics for clothes (06:00:00) *Check if Expaei if prefect for the Ball with Crystal's help (Reward: 1x burger) *Examine locked box (Everything above must be done first; Result: Heart with a note) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to the saying "State of Mind", which means "The psychological state of someone's cognitive processes at a certain time; the condition or character of a person's thoughts or feelings." *This is one of the cases in which the killer is interrogated in the AI. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Mayor's Lane